


Perang Syal

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Shopaholic(s), scarf
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: “Aku duluan!”





	Perang Syal

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Confession of A Shopaholic © Touchstone Pictures. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Pre-Canon.

“Aku yang melihatnya duluan!”

“Tidak! Aku duluan!”

Dua orang gadis tengah menciptakan keributan di tengah obral saat mereka saling tarik-menarik syal kuning polkadot yang secara kebetulan, ditarik dari maneken dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Si surai merah ngotot bahwa ia melihat syal itu duluan, si surai hitam pun sama, tidak mau mengalah.

“Aku duluan!”

“Tidak! Aku!”

“Aku!”

“Aku!”

 _Bret!_ Syal itu robek, terbagi menjadi dua dengan masing-masing bagiannya dipegang oleh si surai hitam dan si merah.

Untuk sesaat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menyangka bahwa akan ada pertengkaran lebih lanjut, tetapi tidak. Si gadis merah dan hitam justru terbahak sambil mengibaskan robekan syal itu pelan ke bahu rival mereka.

“Kau kuat sekali,” ujar si merah sambil tertawa geli.

“Kau juga,” balas si hitam, masih tertawa.

“Aku Rebecca,” lanjut si merah. “Kamu?”

Si hitam tersenyum. “Suze.”

Sebuah pertemanan yang terjalin dari syal yang robek—dan mereka harus membayar karena dianggap membeli.


End file.
